Night Dreams
by thirteenthxnobody
Summary: Some people have day dreams. I should know because I do it everyday about a certin blonde girl. So much in fact that I now daydream at night.But All i wanted was to be her hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Dreams**

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. if i did i'd make my someone dear to me very happy._

**

* * *

**

**She **was just staring at the clouds like a good girl...right? Wrong.

She was staring at the clouds _while_ wearing clothing that revealed way to much skin.

" Gippal, cdub cdynehk." -Gippal stop staring-

I blushed slightly. Yep only she could do that to me. But I acted cool and just did my normal routine around her. " Fryd ec drana du cdyna yd?" -what is there to stare at?-

She turned to face me. " Funny Gippal. Just funny. So funny that I- mmh!" I lightly pushed her head. " Relax Cid's girl. It was all a joke."

" Humph!" was all she said while fixing her hair.

" What are you doing out here anyway? There are thousands of things you could be doing inside with machina."

Rikku put a hand to her face and adopted a deep voice. " Hey there! I'm Gippal and I just can't stand to be alone for two minutes without machina. I love machina more than anything. Things like moose, hair spray, funny purple outfits, and last of all, the decency to call me Rikku! Not Cid's girl! Rikku. R-i-k-ku! Got it?!"

Ouch that hurt a little bit. " Yeah, yeah I got it _Rikku_. How's that?"

" Much better. That must've hurt you're _**big**_ ego quiet a bit to call me Rikku."

I pushed her head again. " Nah Cid's girl. Not one bit. I do have a very big ego after all. You're gonna have to try harder than that."

" R-."

" Rikku, I got it. Relax."

She puffed out her chest and turned away. She was very much like a kid sometimes which is why she turned me on even more. She knew how to have fun. I grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me. And let me tell you she looked quiet annoyed…and beautiful.

" Um Gippal, what do you think you're you doing?"

" I'm not to sure…_Rikku_. But it's not fun when you're mad at me. It was all a joke." I ran a hand through my hair…or in her words, ' Weird chocobo blond hair that has to much gel in it.' I can't believe she'd say something like that. I mean I hardly use any gel at all! It messes up the smooth feeling of it that the ladies like. Yeah you know what I'm talking about winks

" Gippal? Rikku?" came a voice that I only recognize as…

" Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The High Summoner herself. So, what brings ya' here?"

She slightly nodded her head. I think she does that when she's thinking but I'm still not to sure yet.

" Gippal I need Rikku, please."

" Who? Cid's girl? Go ahead take her. She's no use to me anyways. I mean what kind of Al Bhed doesn't work with machina?"

" Gippal go play with your toys." now that one hurt more then the one before lemme tell you that right now.

" Ouch, Cid's girl. That stung my big ego a bit." she just shook her head and walked off. It was a joke. Just a joke. Some people can just be so mean, others can be caring, while some could be playful and others can be beautiful. Fortunately she was blessed with all of these…sometimes being mean.

" You'll get over it mister _leader of the Al Bhed's_."

" Oh I see what this is about." She slightly smiled. God that smile.

" You do?!"

" Yeah of course. All you had to do was ask."

" But I did ask Gippal."

" Well kiddo, I'll let you be in the machine faction since you want to."

" Nugh!" she slapped her face and walked away. It would've helped if she was in the Machine Faction though. I always have daydreams about her, and now I'm beginning to get night dreams too. Those things when you can't go to sleep you know? Oh come on! Don't tell me that it only happens to me! Well anyways. Those night dreams have been occurring more and more lately and now I can't get that spunky little blonde out of my head. But I couldn't just say right out. " I love you." that's a little creepy isn't it? I'm sure it is. I had to first see if she was a little interested in me too. So I just watched her walk away with the High Summoner-ahem oh sorry Yuna… Ex-Summoner wishing that at least one of my night dreams came true.

" Maybe…I could be her hero for something. Save her from a rabid chocobo maybe. Or even an el-" I couldn't finish my sentence because off in the distance I hear a familiar scream of a 17 year old blonde.

* * *

**A/N: wow not used to author notes. dont really read them. so why are you XD first FF fic and second fic i made so far. dont hate**

* * *


	2. Yuna's gone mental

_" **M**aybe…I could be her hero for something. Save her from a rabid chocobo maybe. Or even an el-" I couldn't finish my sentence because off in the distance I heard a familiar scream of a 17 year old blonde._

* * *

****

**_Night Dreams_**

My first instinct was to leave her alone…ok so I just wanted to see her get squished if it was a shoopuf. What? Haven't you always wanted to see what would happen if a hyper-active blonde ever went under one of those things?…Just me? Man I'm a loner here.

My second instinct was to go rescue her. But note, it did say _second_ so it took a little time to register through my brain to finally be her hero.

" Rikku!"…you thought that was me right? Wrong. That was her cousin instead.

" Yunie!" that of course was Rikku…she's pretty right? Wrong. She was beautiful.

" Gippal?" finally I'm recognized here. That came from the…_Ex_-Summoner.

" Relax, High Summoner. I got it from here." I took off.

" Gippal wait!" she called my name? For what reason could she possibly call me for.

I calmly walked over. No, I couldn't just be playful around Yuna, like how I am towards Rikku. I think I might actually have to be serious now. Honestly can you see _me __**serious? **_

" No need for any payment Yuna. I'll do this all for free." whoops that came out wrong. I should've said in return Rikku has to work for me…but again that's a little creepy no?

She looked slightly annoyed. It was then that I realize that there was a small bit of frost on her left cheek. So what did I do? Like a gentleman I was _going_ brush it off. Just brush it off. What could be the harm in that. Well let me tell you what the harm was. It was a _big _hard **slap**!

" What the hell…Yuna?"

" Don't touch me!" my, my what _was _her problem. Then again I saw her do the same thing to many men to _just_ looked at her wrong. She was nineteen and _still_ didn't want a boy-friend or husband? Now that is a little weird. I tried asking Cid's little kid one time and all I got was another slap and a quiet answer of, " She does have someone, Gippal."

Now that confused me quiet a bit. Cid's girl…quiet? Something's not quiet right. Either he's dead, or Rikku…see I know her name, or Cid's kid is hiding something from me.

" Yuna you got it all wrong. They're was frost on your cheek. I wanted to brush it off." well that was partly the reason…bad Gippal! I have to go for Rikku not the _Ex_-Summoner.

She looked somewhat relived and smiled. She actually bought that lie…sucker. But that smile didn't last long until it turned into a frown from annoyance. Does she have mood swings or something? I got my answer when that frown turned into an open mouth from the emotion of panic, but not before it turned back into a smile when she saw I was staring at her, and it turned once more into a frown…yeah I think she lost it. " Gippal. You should know…Rikku she's…she's been taken."

" Oh really? Cid's little kid taken is not much surprise there."

" No, Gippal, she didn't even have time too…look _up_."

That confused me a great deal. Why would anyone want to look up right before they were about be captured. Hmm…look up…look up…_look up_. What could that possibly mean? She took out her gun and pointed it directly at me. And I was stupid enough to look at her and ask her what she was doing like a helpless coward. But I wasn't helpless, or a coward. But I asked anyways.

" Yuna? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer but slowly pulled back the trigger. Oh boy…it was like the Crimson Squad all over again. Just at that thought, she shot.

* * *

**_A/N: Who knew Yuna was mental...and what was she saying about Rikku? mmmk. thanks for that one kid who'm i'm gonna call Cid's girl who reviewed._**


	3. Rikku in trouble

**Night dreams**

**_A/N whenever Gippal is involed with the story the it's his Point Of Veiw. if its anyone else and them alone with no Gippal involed whatsoever then its my PoV_**

* * *

**I** tightly squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the bullet to come through my skull and end my short, short life. I heard it. I just didn't feel it. I slowly opened my eyes one at a time to see a grinning Yuna twirling the gun in her hand-you know I think It'd be a good laugh if she actually slipped up and '_bam_' there goes her right hand. I mean in just two years folks she went from staff to gun. Any who's lets move on here.

All she did was point behind me. So I turned my head to see a Flan Blanco. Well it _**was **_a flan, but now it was dead. So that's where she got the frost on her cheek.

Her smile quickly turned into a gasp-see I told you she had mood swings-when she realized that wasn't the only one. She drew out another gun and quickly pulled the trigger on both simultaneously. That got rid of about 10 but we still had a good 100 hundred thousand left. Easy, piece of cake….ok not so much. The room was getting colder and the ground was quickly getting consumed by the slowly approaching flans. Hard to believe that just a few minutes ago I was talking to Cid's girl. I pulled out my gun and we stood back to back.

" So miss _**EX-**_Summoner. When do you think you'll die?"

" Hopefully not now!"

Both of us we're going through many rounds and would soon run out. I just prayed that it wasn't anytime soon.

" Gippal….they're isn't much rounds left for me." what did you think that they're was and endless supply of bullets? Well just cause we have giant talking blue things does not mean we are any less real then you…are we?

" Yeah Yuna, same for me too." I dropped my gun down, " I'm out!"

She did the same, " Yes…me too."

We tried going in as much as we could but it wasn't working.

" Gippal get off my toe!"

" We're about to die and all you care about is your toes?"  
" Well…I _did_ just get them done…"

* * *

A bright blonde girl was just helplessly looking down the window at her two friends. A bright blonde _**pretty**_ girl was looking helplessly down the window at her two friends. Shivering every time cold fingers found their way to her face, shoulders, and neck shortly followed after by sloppy lips and words that didn't even sound convincing.

" I love you." shoulders, then a peck, " I love you." neck, a sloppy kiss, " I worship you, I love you." face, lips, and tongue.

She pulled away her spiraled green eyes burning at the contact. She slapped him hard. But he just smirked and grabber her wrist, _hard._ Rikku seemed slightly startled but expected the grab.

He pulled her roughly, forcing her to kiss him. And he was desperate to get something from her. Anything.

She pushed him back causing him to stumble a bit backwards. The Al Bhed princess wiped her mouth with the back of her hand while silently cursing to herself.

" You know you like it." the desperate man said, trying to be seductive.

" Ryr! Oayr nekrd! Frah ramm vnaawac ujan pip!" -**hah! Yeah right! When hell freezes over bub!- **

He raised an eyebrow, " Oh that can be arranged."

" Look mister I don't know you are or what you want from but, hey, I don't like- eep!"

The man threw the energetic girl on a nearby table and pinned her against it making sure she didn't move. He leaned in and whispered, " You are mine now little girl. And I'll make sure of that or my name isn't-oof!" he was cut off by Rikku's knee to his most private of places.

" Hah mister! Try, oh I don't know, maybe making sure I cant kick. Shesh you're a horrible kidnapper."

He grunted from the pain but looked up at her and smiled.

" Feisty. I like that. Young. That's a plus. And sexy."

Rikku grew mad. That's all just the outside beauty. He didn't even know her name. that's what all men wanted. Except….

' _No, no, no. I promised myself I wouldn't go back to him. He might've been the only guy who liked me for who I am but he never can be with just one girl. Ooh poopie why am I thinking of him in a dissateriffic time like this?!' _thought the Al Bhed girl. " Eep!"

Then man again pinned her against the table making sure this time she couldn't kick.

" You ARE mine!" he roared.

* * *

And echo could be heard as both me and Yuna heard a voice say 'you are mine' and a female scream that sounded much like the little princess I grew up with. As soon as I recognized it something just snapped in my head…she was in trouble. 


	4. Who's Tidus?

And echo could be heard as both Gippal and Yuna heard a voice say 'you are mine' and a female scream that sounded much like the little princess I grew up with. As soon as I recognized it something just snapped in my head…she was in trouble.

Blood was slowly dripping down the side of my mouth. My eyes glazed over and my body limp with death. The girl next to me cold, she died mere minutes before…kidding!

Me and the _Ex_­-Summoner was busy being the crap out of some Flans. Well…trying to anyways. After a couple of minutes we realized it was pointless.

I was panting hard. Real hard. No way we could fight our way out of this mess. It seemed like they kept coming, and coming, and coming.

" Hey, Yuna." I asked the heterochromatic girl next to me.

" What?" she more stated than asked.

" Do you think that we might live?"  
She though about that for a minute. To be honest I was beginning to think that she was under going one of her mood swings again.

I shivered. The Flan Blanco's doing their job.

" You never know." she shrugged and faced the opposite of me and lifted her hand up.

I looked at her utterly flabbergasted. She just nonchalantly said that we might die. I mean…I don't exactly feel safe around her if you catch my drift. She might snap on me any second.

Oh right back to what the Summoner was doing. She was lifting her hand up in the air. A glowing light starting to surround her body. Then a blinding white flash appeared forcing me to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I could've swore that I saw Yuna with polka dots all over herself. I blinked a few times and realized that it was just from the blinding light.

Yuna's outfit had changed from her sleeveless shirt with the middle slightly open and short, short, short, short…you get it. Her short shorts to one that made her have marks on her face, some…what the hell? Fangs? And an even smaller outfit if that was possibly. Isn't she suppose to be waiting for someone or something? All those poor guys getting the shit beat out of them just 'cause she was wearing short outfits making it look like she wasn't with anyone. In a way I guess she wasn't but I never met the dude. I'm not even sure he exists. Would Rikku lie to me? …Yeah she would wouldn't she?

Yuna roared. Okay this day is getting weirder and weirder.

Like I said. The little psycho roared and charged. What was she an idiot? Charging like that. She was ripping through the ranks of the flans pretty fast. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The blonde was biting her tongue. Forcing herself not to scream out. She was sure at any moment that her cousin would come rushing through the door, with Wakka who would kick his Blitz ball-ball at the enemy, Lulu following behind, moogle in hand and casting a spell. Kimari rushing in to tackle what was left of him and Auron the unsent finishing him off. More than anything he wanted Tidus to be here too. The blonde who vanished two years prior. The lover of Yuna and Blitz ball champion. Things wouldn't have gotten so bad if he was here…right? She almost screamed out from the lack of concentration. Thankful the man didn't notice. The man finishing bruising the Al Bhed girl with his hands looked at her. His deep blue eyes reminding her of someone.

She realized who after he scowled. Only a scowl _he_ could do.

" Tidus!"  
" What?" He blinked. " Who is Tidus?"

" Tidus it's me Rikku!"

"…yeah…I know who you are…but why do you keep calling me Tidus?"

" Huh? But aren't you…." her voice trailed off for she now realized the difference. " W-who are you?"

He gave Rikku a cocky grin, " If I tell you will you stop calling me Tidus?"

She nodded.

"…Shuyin."

I heard another scream. I had to get Rikku out of trouble.


End file.
